


Lo Normal no Existe Aquí

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, Festival de Verano, Gen, Rin no puede obtener un descanso, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: El festival de verano de la escuela llega poco después de que Rin se haya convertido en el verdadero maestro de las Cartas.                      Por supuesto, eso no significa un descanso. Si no son delincuentes, es la Yakuza. Si no es la Yakuza, son las Cartas. Y si no son las Cartas...Historia paralela de "Herencia de las Cartas"





	Lo Normal no Existe Aquí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Normal Does Not Exist Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112345) by [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 

Cielos brillantes y soleados se ciernen sobre la ciudad, con una brisa fresca como un visitante bienvenido para evitar que las cosas se vuelvan demasiado húmedas y calientes. No durará, pero mientras lo haga será atesorado.

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales en el fondo hace que Rin se contraiga brevemente, haciendo una pausa mientras disfruta de su merienda. Mira a su alrededor, todavía algo incómodo, antes de volver al plátano con chocolate que tiene y masticarlo.

"Maldita sea". Rin suspira, atravesando la multitud antes de darse cuenta. Este año, no hay tantos puestos de comida como puestos de juegos. Cambia la sensación del festival de verano, aunque solo hasta cierto punto.

"Y lo peor de todo es que Yukio fue un idiota y se enfermó. De nuevo." Rin murmura para sí mismo. _'No quiero estar aquí solo, pero si me hubiera quedado en casa me habrían echado de todos modos'._

Lo suficientemente malo como para que durante la instalación, la mayoría de los puestos tuvieran problemas que Rin terminó resolviendo, principalmente apoyándolos como un soporte temporal. Empeora, teniendo en cuenta que algunos punks decidieron colisionar contra las cosas desde el principio y Rin tuvo que golpearlos para alejarlos.

Rin suspira, mirando a su alrededor nuevamente. Antes de dirigirse a uno de los pocos puestos de comida, este con okonomiyaki. También podría intentar disfrutar un poco antes de regresar a casa.

_'Al menos, debería haberme ido lo suficiente como para evitar que la gente se preocupe...'_ Rin suspira. Luego frunce el ceño, recordando lo rápido que Shirō tuvo que irse esta mañana. _'Maldición... espero que no sea una misión peligrosa'._

Inconscientemente, ante la idea del peligro, su mano se levanta para tocar ligeramente la Llave que descansa debajo de su camisa y justo debajo de sus clavículas.

* * *

Yukio deja escapar un estornudo muy fuerte, sorbiendo un poco y buscando un pañuelo. Sonándose la nariz ruidosamente, arroja el pañuelo usado al basurero cercano que se desborda. Resoplando, se desploma en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

Nagatomo, después de haber levantado la vista de su libro por el fuerte estornudo, suspira ante la expresión gruñona de Yukio. "Yukio, honestamente. No necesitas ponerte de mal humor".

"No estoy de mal humor". Yukio responde, su puchero se extiende un poco más. "Es solo un resfrío de verano, estoy bien. No necesito una niñera".

"La última vez que te permitimos auto-diagnosticarte, terminaste con una terrible gripe" señala Nagatomo, recordándole la gripe de febrero donde tuvo que tomarse el día. "Solo descansa, relájate. Si lo haces durante el tiempo suficiente, te dejaré tener uno de tus libros de texto para el examen que quieres tomar".

Yukio ignora la expresión de desaprobación en el rostro de Nagatomo al pensar en los próximos exámenes que está decidido a tomar. En cambio, considera lo que le fue ofrecido y la verdadera razón por la que está molesto.

El festival de verano casi siempre ha sido un día en el que Rin y Yukio pasaban el rato. Incluso en primaria lograron pasar un buen rato en el festival de verano de su escuela. Pero ahora, gracias a este inconveniente resfrío, Yukio no puede ir al festival de verano. No ayuda que Shirō también esté en una misión hoy, una muy seria considerando lo rápido que se fue y la expresión en su rostro.

_'Lo peor de todo es que tampoco he podido pasar mucho tiempo con __Nii__-san...'_ Yukio suspira ante ese pensamiento. _'Realmente no parece que tengamos mucho tiempo para pasar juntos...'_

Yukio ignora la razón principal, el que se esté dedicando a sus estudios - tanto ordinarios como exorcistas- en lugar de pasar el rato con su hermano, quien también parece estar tratando de evitarlo. Tampoco considera el hecho de que Rin pueda tener un secreto propio.

Yukio finalmente suspira y después de sonarse la nariz nuevamente, se acomoda en su cama. El medicamento debe comenzar a hacer efecto pronto y podrá dormir por un tiempo.

Y luego volverá a estudiar cuando se sienta más preparado y Nagatomo lo deje. Tiene que aprobar el examen de progresión de exorcista de primavera, tiene que hacerlo.

* * *

El festival escolar en este punto está en pleno apogeo. Varios clubes y clases tienen puestos y cosas similares para ofrecer y muchas personas los disfrutan todo.

Mientras lo hacen, nadie nota algo corriendo en el fondo.

O lo que casi parece ser una risa aguda y chillona, con dos ojos brillantes que miran la calma que tienen ante sí y no desean nada más que aplastarla.

* * *

Las primeras señales de que las cosas van mal son pequeñas. Intrascendentes en el panorama general, dentro del gran festival.

Es una niña que se da cuenta de que la cinta para el pelo que se sacó brevemente, está perdida.

Es un chico que se da cuenta de que no puede encontrar la máscara que acompaña a la atracción de la casa embrujada de su clase.

Es un delantal perdido y una espátula faltante.

Una pelota de baloncesto que desaparece a simple vista.

Pero a medida que crece y se construye, pronto todo el festival se llena con el zumbido de los objetos perdidos y el misterio cada vez mayor de a dónde fueron.

De susurros de un ladrón que acecha el festival.

* * *

Pero a Rin, esas cosas no le molestan. Es difícil que lo hagan con todos haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo. Es suficiente para hacer que Rin desee haber dejado que Kero lo acompañe en lugar de exiliarlo a la sala de juegos.

Rin no es molestado de ninguna manera... al menos hasta que aparece Naoko, con los ojos brillantes y ansiosos.

"¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Okumura-kun!" Ella se lanzá hacia él, con los ojos brillantes. Detrás de ella, Miho se ve particularmente tensa por lo enérgica que está siendo Naoko, especialmente alrededor de Rin.

"Uuh... ¿qué pasa Naoko?" pregunta Rin finalmente, retorciéndose un poco.

"Oye, manejas esas cosas, ¿verdad? Cosas raras." Naoko pregunta rápidamente.

"Um... sí" dice Rin después de un momento, preguntándose a qué se refiere.

"Así que... ¿sabes qué pasa con todos los robos entonces?" la cara de Naoko, su voz, todo habla de una intención inocente.

Todavía es suficiente para hacer que Rin se congele. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

A medida que se le explican las cosas, Rin comienza a gemir. Debido a que la tasa y el momento de los robos -todos proporcionados por Eiji a Naoko-, sugieren que ningún humano podría estar involucrado.

_'Genial... por supuesto... ahora salen'. _Rin se frota la frente. "Uh... dame algo de tiempo. Creo que puedo manejar esto".

Naoko vitorea ante eso y se despide de Rin mientras se aleja entre la multitud. La mano de Rin se acerca para tocar la Llave y él maldice un poco, considerando lo que está por delante.

Demonios. Demonios que están causando problemas y no sabe por qué. O cómo exactamente va a poder "manejarlos" como le prometió a Naoko.

_'Mierda... de todos los días para que no haya exorcistas cerca...'_ Rin suspira, deteniéndose un poco apartado del recinto del festival y respira hondo.

Luego extiende sus sentidos, buscando las huellas y presencias demoníacas que _deben_ estar aquí.

* * *

El primer desastre llega en uno de los puestos más grandes. Inmenso, hecho para verse impresionante por la clase de tercer año que está a cargo, alzándose sobre el resto de los puestos.

Esto resulta ser una mala idea, ya que pequeñas formas trabajan sobre sus cimientos, mordiéndolos y riéndose maniáticamente mientras lo hacen. El encargado ladra lo que parecen ser órdenes y agita su garrote, sonriendo aún más que el resto que está a sus órdenes.

Un gran crujido estalla, llamando la atención sobre el puesto. Y cuando los pequeños demonios se dispersan, la base del soporte se rompe.

Y el puesto cae hacia la multitud de personas que fueron atraídas por los extraños sonidos.

* * *

Rin acaba de descubrir algo sobre su capacidad de detección y lo hace maldecir hasta por los codos.

_'Maldita sea.' _Rin se pasa una palma por la cara. _'Cuanto más pequeños son, más difícil es distinguirlos entre una multitud...'_ Frunciendo el ceño, Rin se pregunta cómo mejorar esto.

Entonces gritos de terror lo alcanzan y Rin se da la vuelta para ver la gran plataforma cayendo hacia adelante mientras muchos estudiantes intentan apartarse y se golpean unos a otros en el proceso.

No llegará a tiempo, no sin ayuda. Sacando la Llave, Rin grita mientras corre de regreso hacia el festival: "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!" Agarrando al báculo que aparece, Rin saca una Carta. "¡Dash!"

La energía brillante fluye sobre Rin y de repente está prácticamente volando sobre el suelo. Metiendo el báculo en su cinturón, Rin se desliza frente al soporte que cae y levanta las manos, preparándose a sí mismo cuando el soporte cae. Algunas piezas se rompen y golpean el suelo, pero por suerte no golpean a nadie. El estudiante detrás de él mira boquiabierto a Rin mientras este retiene el soporte.

Rin gruñe y cambia su posición. Con un resoplido de esfuerzo, Rin empuja hacia atrás el soporte y lo envía volando de regreso, chocando contra la pared detrás de él. El polvo y los escombros flotan en el aire en una gran nube, que se despeja lentamente para revelar el soporte muy maltratado y en su mayoría roto, ahora apoyado contra una de las paredes de la escuela con algunas piezas todavía cayendo de él.

Rin deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Otro grito lo hace girar, preocupado de ver otro desastre a punto de suceder.

Pero en vez de eso, ve a todos mirándolo con completo terror, el estudiante que estaba detrás de él medio arrastrándose lejos.

"¡No... no me hagas daño!" Grita, medio histérico.

Rin retrocede, estremeciéndose, mirando a la multitud aterrorizada y murmurando que se estremece al verlo. Mientras lo hace, nota algo. Un demonio, una pequeña cosa rechoncha con ojos rojos y un extraño garrote. Luciendo como un alíen... y también viéndose muy divertido.

Pero Rin parpadea y eso se ha ido.

* * *

Kero está algo aburrido. Ser exiliado a la sala de juegos debido a un incidente - un problema menor que no es tan malo a pesar de lo que Rin piensa-, no es muy divertido.

Bueno, los juegos en sí son divertidos, pero aun así. Es el hecho de estar _castigado,_ ese es el problema.

Golpeando a medias el control mientras se abre camino a través de un nivel peligroso, termina saltando ligeramente cuando el pendiente de su oreja se enciende. Poniéndole pausa, Kero activa el pendiente. "¿Qué pasa Rin?"

"Kero... ¿puedes llegar a los libros sobre demonios del monasterio?" Rin pregunta en voz baja. "Hay algunos demonios causando problemas aquí y bueno... no sé cómo manejarlos. Sin embargo, vi lo que creo que es el jefe".

"¿Jefe? Tendrás que empezar desde el principio Rin." dice Kero, sentándose recto.

Rin suspira en el otro extremo. "Sí. Bueno, que yo sepa, empezó con..."

* * *

Conseguir el libro correcto es difícil. No solo porque Kero tiene que encontrar el correcto, sino que tiene que escabullirse y evitar a todos los monjes aquí. Además de llevar al final el gran libro de vuelta.

"Me debes una" le dice Kero a Rin mientras hojea el libro, finalmente de regreso en la sala de juegos.

Rin se ríe del otro lado. "Si, lo sé. ¿Y bien?"

"Solo un segundo... solo recibí una descripción, no un nombre..." Kero murmura para sí mismo un poco más, mientras mira a través del grueso libro que tiene delante. "¡Aaha! Dokkaebi, un demonio tipo duende de nivel medio. Del tipo Tierra también. No es particularmente peligroso, pero si recibe una pandilla de ayudantes puede ser una molestia. Además, en una pelea puede ser complicado".

"Maravilloso..." Rin se frota la frente en el otro extremo. "¿Alguna idea sobre cómo lidiar con eso?"

"Hmmm... uh, esto es interesante. No le gusta la sangre de cerdo" Kero parpadea un poco. "Pero no veo cómo podrías obtener sangre de cerdo en el corto plazo".

"... Podría tener algunas ideas allí" reflexiona Rin, con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos. "En cuanto a todo lo demás... veré como conseguir a los duendes menores junto a él".

"Aquí dice que los diablillos y los duendes son los más comunes". Kero aconseja a Rin. "No son difíciles de tratar".

"Sí... ¿hay algo más que puedas decirme?" Rin mira el paquete de Cartas ahora en sus manos. "Ya tengo algunas ideas, pero cualquier otra cosa ayudaría mucho..."

* * *

El gran puesto no es el único lugar que está siendo atacado activamente por la colección de pequeños demonios. Otros puestos están notando problemas, la gente está siendo mordida y el festival se está desordenando rápidamente debido al creciente caos.

Rin casi podía imaginarse el oler a miedo que hay en todo el recinto del festival ahora. _'Los demonios probablemente pueden oler eso'. _Piensa Rin, una Carta girando frente a él. Record flota frente a él, por una vez sin sonreír brillantemente. Se ve tranquila, las pantallas se ciernen frente a ella mientras busca en los terrenos a los demonios que están ocultos entre la multitud.

"Ahí". Dice Ella, Rin da un paso adelante cuando una pantalla se dirige hacia él. Sus ojos se estrechan, reconociendo el área.

"Gracias Record". Rin le sonríe a Record, quien le devuelve la sonrisa. "Veamos..." La sonrisa de Rin adquiere un borde más agudo. "Sí, eso es perfecto... Dash... vamos allí lo más rápido posible".

* * *

En algún momento durante todo el caos, el Dokkaebi se trasladó a una de las aulas del piso superior, una con una gran ventana que daba a los terrenos del festival. A juzgar por el baile y el cómo se agitaba su club, el Dokkaebi lo hizo para poder tener una buena vista del caos que causó.

El hecho de que esté disfrutando de algo que se está volviendo cada vez más peligroso para todos aquí, enoja a Rin aún más que antes.

Entonces, tal vez sea un poco duro allí cuando saca a Cook.

Cook parece una elección extraña, pero Rin recuerda haber aprendido sobre la comida más extraña que haya escuchado; salchichas de sangre. Que son exactamente eso, salchichas hechas de sangre. Con eso en mente, y un poco de alabanzas a Cook, quien no está satisfecha con la solicitud, Rin tiene una forma efectiva de manejar al demonio que tiene delante.

"¡Cook! ¡Dosifica a ese demonio con sangre de cerdo!" grita Rin mientras activa a Cook, el Dokkaebi gira al escuchar su voz. Pero es demasiado tarde, ya que una gran olla aparece sobre su cabeza antes de derramar sangre sobre el Dokkaebi.

Los chillidos que suelta son penetrantes. Sinceramente, suena a la vez disgustado y casi dolorido. El Dokkaebi comienza a correr de un lado a otro, intentando quitarse la sangre de cerdo. Cuando eso falla, se lanza contra Rin, solo para gritar cuando Thunder ruge en la habitación, arrastrando a un grupo de diablillos y duendes que han sido enjaulados por él.

"Bueno..." Rin pone sus manos en sus caderas, mirando desde los diablillos y los duendes encogidos en la jaula eléctrica hasta el congelado y nervioso Dokkaebi. "Parece que ya está, ¿cierto?" Rin frota la oreja de Thunder mientras este se acurruca a su alrededor, dejando escapar un ronroneo retumbante.

Dash chirría en el hombro de Rin como si estuviera de acuerdo, frotando rápidamente su cabeza contra su oreja antes de volver su mirada hacia el Dokkaebi y silbarle cuando trata de irse. El se congela ante eso.

"Veamos... ahora, estoy pensando que ustedes no van a causar problemas. Nunca más." Rin mira a los demonios frente a él. "Porque si lo hacen, los _asaré_ a todos".

La rápida aparición de Firey flotando detrás del hombro de Rin es más que suficiente para convencerlos y con chillidos, gemidos y lloriqueos aceptan obedecer a Rin.

Incluso el previamente presumido Dokkaebi no está discutiendo con esto, sigue gimiendo y tratando de sacarse la sangre de cerdo.

No es feliz cuando Rin lo hace con la ayuda de Bubbles, obviamente no muy contento de estar absolutamente limpio después de eso. Pero solo echa un último vistazo a Thunder antes de salir corriendo, decidiendo jugar la carta inteligente.

Una pelea de cualquier tipo no está en sus planes hoy.

Rin sonríe con alegría por la forma en que finalmente logró lidiar con las molestias y silba mientras se dirige hacia abajo y sale, las Cartas regresando a sus formas de Cartas en el camino.

Su buen humor cae cuando ve por primera vez a la gente en el festival y todos parecen detenerse con solo verlo.

* * *

Yukio se despierta nuevamente al escuchar los pasos de su habitación. Oye el sonido de un libro cayendo y lentamente se sienta. Ajustándose las gafas, se da cuenta con vergüenza de que se quedó dormido mientras leía su libro de texto.

Finalmente pudiendo ver, nota que Rin había regresado. Por un momento le preocupa que Rin vea qué libro está leyendo, pero eso muere junto con el saludo que Yukio le iba a dar, cuando ve cuán deprimido se ve Rin.

"Nii-san... ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta Yukio suavemente.

Rin se estremece suavemente. "Um... un poco". Rin se desinfla, sentándose en su cama y luciendo exhausto ahora. Incluso se pasa una mano por la cara, algo que le recuerda vagamente a Yukio a su padre después de un duro día de trabajo. "Comenzó bien, pero luego las cosas se pusieron... extrañas. Un puesto casi aplastó a mucha gente y lo atrapé y bueno... hubo una oleada de robos, además del daño hecho a otros puestos. Como dije, extraño, ya que nadie pudo averiguar quién lo hizo."

"Pero decidieron que lo hice yo" dice Rin suavemente, sonando derrotado.

Yukio lo mira fijamente. Sus oídos suenan y luego algo retumba en su interior. Ira, pura y llana. Que cualquiera pensara que Rin podría hacer cosas así. "Qué ... ¡Nii-san, nunca harías eso!"

"Sí ... por suerte había algunos adultos cuerdos por ahí. No solo Sekki-san". Rin le da una sonrisa suave al pensar en Sekki y Yukio toma una nota mental para el pensamiento de alguna manera. "Esa enfermera ... olvidé su nombre, pero también se puso de pie junto con algunos otros. Aunque creo que Kojima-sensei solo quería impresionar a Sekki-san ..." Murmura lo último.

"Pero bueno ..." Rin suspira. "Aún estuvo mal. Mucho daño fue hecho".

Yukio no sabe qué decir o hacer aquí. Rin parece agotado por esto, incluso derrotado. Odia eso, pero ¿qué podría decir?

"Nii-san ..." Yukio duda. Mira el reloj. "Ya es tarde. Nosotros ... probablemente deberíamos ir a la cama".

"¿Estás cansado?" Pregunta Rin, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Yukio agacha la cabeza. "Sí, bueno ... estar enfermo es agotador".

"Entiendo eso". La sonrisa de Rin crece. "Entonces ... iré a bañarme primero. Luego los dos nos iremos a la cama".

"Una buena noche de sueño podría hacerte sentir mejor". Yukio dice suavemente mientras Rin se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

Rin se detiene junto a la puerta. "Sí ... sí, tal vez lo haré". Responde

Sin embargo, Yukio no cree que él lo crea.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Rin duerme, no nota que la Llave alrededor de su cuello brilla. Resplandece y lentamente los fragmentos de luz comenzaron a desaparecer y flotar.

Rin murmura mientras duerme y se da vuelta, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Saa ..."

Una mano gentil parece empujar hacia atrás su flequillo y Sakura le sonríe. "No te preocupes. Será un verano tranquilo".

Su sonrisa se atenúa, un pequeño dolor formándose en sus ojos. "Pero después de eso ... un requisito es necesario. Espero que me perdonen por lo que les haré por el bien de todos ustedes".

Sakura niega con la cabeza, luego mira brevemente a Yukio y desaparece en la luz mientras asciende de nuevo una vez más.


End file.
